


Sunday Morning

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful, quiet morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/gifts).



> Destina's already using her 'rough week' icon, which considering it's only Tuesday... So I offered her a drabbleficletsomething to make her smile. She wanted Sam and Dean, with the prompt(s): newspaper, comics, ink. Hope it helps, honey :) Enjoy :)
> 
> Triple drabble = 300 words, not including title and 'fin' at the end :)

Sunday morning. It's peaceful, and there's a soft, cool breeze fluttering the edges of the newspaper open in front of him. 

Somewhere in the distance church bells are ringing, and Sam has a tall, steaming cafe mocha, with an iced cinnamon roll on a plate beside it. The newspaper is open to the world news section this morning, not hunting stuff. Just him, some fancy coffee, and quiet.

By the time Dean shows up with his own coffee, the cinnamon roll is nothing but a memory, and Sam's caught up on what's going on in the world. He still makes a show of stabbing at Dean's fingers with his plastic fork when Dean grabs for the paper, though. Can't have him just _assuming_ , right?

"Dude, I was reading that," Sam says, not quite able to hide his smile.

"You were not. You're totally done." Dean settles back in his chair, smug look firmly in place.

"You don't know that," Sam begins, cutting off when Dean reaches out and brushes his thumb over Sam's mouth. "I--Dean?"

"Whipped cream," Dean says, sucking his thumb into his mouth. "And I do know it. Your coffee's gone, and you've got ink smudges all over your cup. Get over it, Geekboy, the paper's mine, now." He makes a big show of rattling the pages as he opens it up, bright splashes of color announcing the comics pages. 

Dean won't ever admit to it, but Sam knows he follows the _Prince Valiant_ comic-drama, and has for years. It amuses the hell out of Sam in much the same way knowing Dean watches Oprah amuses him.

"Oh, whatever," Sam mutters, sinking back into his chair. He licks at his lips, then touches the spot Dean rubbed and smiles.

The morning was great, before. Now? It's perfect.

~fin~


End file.
